


The Tiny Town of Tardis

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: When John Smith gets stranded in the small town of Tardis, he meets the daughter of a bed and breakfast owner that is much more than she seems to be.  He finds he might not mind if he doesn't make it to his business meeting before Christmas after all.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful little town, especially around Christmas.  There were lights everywhere, and snow already coated the ground.  It really was lovely, Rose Tyler mused.  She’d moved away from here after high school and written a couple books, and traveled a while, but something had brought her back home, at least for the time being. She was making enough money to live on, but she was happy to be working at the diner and living at her mother’s bed and breakfast for the moment.  She would certainly leave again, she knew, but for now?  It was very nice to be home. 

She walked to work and waved to nearly everyone on the way.  She had missed  this. In London, there was really no camaraderie, but everyone knew everyone here, and in more than one way, it was very comforting.

“Hello, Rose!” Rose’s friend Martha fell into step next to her, linking their arms together.  

Rose laughed and looked over at Martha.  “Hello,” she said happily, “Headed to work?”

“Trying,” Martha grinned, “It’s absolutely freezing, don’t you think?”

Rose nodded, trying not to bury her nose into her scarf.  “I know, it so is,” she said, “I did miss it though.”

“Did you really?”

Rose burst out laughing.  “Yeah,” she noded. “I really did.  It’s lovely here.”

“Right, you keep telling yourself that,” Martha grimaced, “Next time you leave, I’m climbing in your suitcase and making you take me.”  
“Oh, anytime.”

They chatted and walked along together as snow fell quietly around them and the rest of the town’s occupants went off to their own jobs.

********

Nearly across the nation and with a  _ much  _ worse start to his day, was John Smith.  He had stumbled out of bed and thrown on his suit, adjusting his tie in the mirror hurriedly.  He wasn’t even late, but he was, in fact, very annoyed.  He had a business meeting in four days, and of  _ course  _ his boss wanted him to be there so ridiculously early.  He would have to take a plane and then drive for six hours to get to the city the meeting was being held in.  A stupid meeting, about how much they could increase business after the Christmas season.  John wished he could be with his sister and her family, but of course, it was very difficult to be with family when he was a travelling representative, of sorts.  

His phone rang as he was getting into the cab, and he grumbled to himself as he answered it.  “Hello?” he said into the mobile, exasperated.

“Oi, is that how you talk to your sister?” Donna’s voice blared back at him.  “I wanted to see if you were headed out on your trip yet.”

John looked at his watch. “Headed for the airport now.”

“We’ll miss you here.”

He frowned, wishing that he could come to see her and her family.  But it seemed that he couldn’t ever have time with his family, to the point where he almost didn’t want it anymore. It hurt too much to hope really.  He breathed out a gentle sigh.  “I wish I could, Donna, you know I do.”

“I know,” Donna said slowly, drawing it out, “But that doesn’t stop me from being disappointed.”

John felt guilty when he hung up, but tried very desperately to push it down. He chatted with her for a few more moments before begging off, hanging up, and putting his head in his hands.  This was going to be the worst Christmas yet, he was sure of it.

**********

Rose was working at the diner several hours later when it happened. In the tiny town of Tardis, there wasn’t really a lot  _ to _ happen, so she was more than a little concerned when a man barrelled in to the diner, his hair askew and snow coating his clothes.  

He was wearing a suit, and that was Rose’s first clue that he didn’t belong.  Nobody in Tardis wore suits, there wasn’t exactly a mighty need for it.  It wasn’t a business town, that was for sure.  

“Who’s that?” Wilf asked, squinting at the man who just walked in.

Rose chuckled and patted the counter.  “Eat your eggs, Wilf.”  She walked around the counter and stood in front of it.  “Sir?”  

The man turned around and looked at her, his eyes almost crazed with what she supposed was panic. “Yes?”

Her lip twitched. “What do you need?”

“Nothing.”

“So that’s why you busted into the diner looking like hell was chasing you?” Rose crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “Sorry, but I’m not buying that.”

“I just- I need a repairman. My rental car, it’s broken, I don’t know what’s wrong with it, but-”

“I know just the guy,” Rose smiled.  “Come back to the office with me, I’ll call him for you.”  She turned over her shoulder.  “Jack, can you handle everything up here?”

The man she was addressing looked up, his fringe flopping over his forehead. “It’s not even the  holiday crowd, Rosie.  I got it!”

Rose gave the man a thumbs up and turned back to John.  “Well, come on then, follow me.”  
John scowled at her a little, not appreciating being talked down to, but followed her anyway, through the kitchen and to a vacant office in the back.  It was old fashioned, with an old computer and phone, a filing cabinet, and not much else. 

“Do you know where you left the car?” Rose asked as she sat down in the spinny desk chair in front of the computer.  

“Um.  Eighth street,” John mumbled.  

“Perfect,” Rose picked up the phone and dialled a number from memory, which surprised John a little, as he couldn't remember the last time he’d  _ remembered  _ a phone number. Rose swayed back in forth in the chair, the cord catching on the arm of it. 

“Hey, Micks,” She said after a few moments. “Yeah, m’fine. Look, this bloke just barrelled into the diner, and -” she turned to John and narrowed her eyes, “Say, what’s your name?”

“John Smith.”

“Pull the other one.”

“No, really.  John Smith.”  He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m afraid my parents weren’t terribly creative.”

Rose pulled a tight smile, shaking her head.  She opened her mouth to speak when John blurted out, “Well, what’s your name, then?”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Rose Tyler.  And that’s hardly the point.” She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on the phone.  “Alright, Micks,  _ John Smith  _ wants you to come tow a car and fix it, can you do that?  Yeah, it’s on Eighth street.  What do you think?”

Rose spun around in the chair a little more and then nodded, which John thought a bit odd, since of course, no one could see her.  “Yep, I’ll tell him. Thanks Micks, bye.”  She hung up her phone and got back to her feet.  “He’ll come tow the car, you can wait out front in the diner if you want.”

“Um, thanks, that would be nice.”  

“Cuppa?”

“Um… Yeah.”

She stood up and walked past him, completely unfazed, as though strangers stumbled into her little town every day. He shook himself and followed her out of the back office and to the diner.  He sat down awkwardly next to an elderly man who was tucking into a plate of eggs and toast.  

“How do you take it?”

“Three sugars, one cream,” he said without hesitation. 

Rose let out a low whistle and headed over to the tea maker, which was quite new and the owner of the diner was very proud of it.  Rose, on the other hand, had seen bigger and better things in her travels.  

“You like a spike of sugar in the morning, then?” Said the old man beside him, laughing.  He stuck his hand out.  “Wilfred Mott, pleased to meet you.”

“John Smith, likewise.”   John shook the man’s hand and looked back to Rose.

“You won’t have any luck with her,” Wilf whispered, “The boys in this town have been trying to pull her since she was in high school.  No one’s ever had any luck.”

John sputtered a little, straightening his tie. “I- no, I- no, not at all.  I wouldn’t try to…” he shook his head. “I wouldn’t even have  _ time  _ for something like that.”

“And why’s that?” Wilf asked. 

“Because I’m a businessman,” He said, “You know, married to my work?”

“So you are… What, then?  Painfully single?”

He winced. “In a manner of speaking, yes.  Uh, Miss Tyler?”

She turned over her shoulder.  “Yeah?”

“Do you think my car will be operating and functioning by tonight?  I’ve got somewhere important to be, and that’s, you know, quite urgent-”

“I don’t know anything about cars,” She admitted, turning all the way and setting a mug of steaming tea in front of him. “I really couldn’t tell you.  When Mickey comes round, though, you can ask him. I’m sure he’ll be able to at least guess once he takes a look at your car.”

John sipped his tea in silence for a few moments, listening to Rose chat to Jack and Wilf and everyone else around him. This was certainly something different, he remarked to himself, looking around the diner that was actually quite old-fashioned, in comparison to the rest of the town.  He’d barely given it a passing glance on the way in, but he thought that perhaps he should take a longer look at it on the way out.  Which, he thought to himself, would hopefully be very, very soon.  He wanted to think that at least, but a bit of anxiety was getting the better of him.  

“So, John Smith, what will you do if you have to stay?” Rose asked him, and before John could answer, a young man bundled up to his ears in coats and scarves entered the diner.  Rose grinned and waved him over, her attention now firmly on him instead of John.  

The young man came over to Rose, stepping right in front of her at the counter.  “You’re John Smith?” He asked John.

“Yeah,” John shook the man’s hand. “And you must be Mickey.”  
“Got it in one,” the man grinned.  “I’m also a Smith, no relation, I guess.  Anyway, if your car the blue one?”

“Yes?” John furrowed his brows. “There was only one blue car?”

Mickey laughed. “Not a lot of colorful cars around here, much less cars at all. Most people walk.”  He crossed his arms over his chest. “You should know it’s going to take two days to fix.”

“What?!” John exclaimed, “What’s wrong with it?”  
“Can tell you back at the shop, but you’ll need to come back with me, alright?”

“Sure,” John said glumly.

“Which leads back to my question,” Rose put her hand on her hip.  “Where will you stay?”

“Oh, Rose, don’t tease the poor man,” Wilf said, clapping John on the shoulder.  “Your mum’s bed and breakfast isn’t too filled up, she must have another room left.”

Rose laughed a little. “She does, but I wonder if it won’t be good enough for you, since you’re from a big city and all.”

John narrowed his eyes at her.  “Are you having a go at me?”

She winked before turning away to help Jack at the other end of the counter. “Absolutely.”

John stared after her.  It wasn’t that he thought he was Cassanova or anything, but he  _ was  _ a bit of a charmer when it came to ladies, and he could at least get  _ one date.   _ Not that he ever made it to a second date, because he didn’t have time, but this Rose Tyler didn’t seem to like him very much.  

“She’s just a little difficult,” Wilf whispered loudly, “Picked up an attitude in University.  But a fun one!” He grinned, “Her sense of humor is something else, Mr. Smith.”

John smiled tightly in return.  “Well, she doesn’t seem to like me very much.”

“Thought you didn’t have time for that sort of thing.”

John wanted to sputter some more, but MIckey cut him off.  “Alright then, Mr, Smith, come with me, we’ll figure out your car.  And by the way, if you need somewhere to stay, you won’t find any place better than the Tyler’s Bed and Breakfast.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rose tried not to think about John Smith for the rest of the day. Her life had never been terribly romantic, and for some reason, a man from the city stumbling into her diner just hadn’t really done it for her. She hadn’t really dated for awhile, and a man was a man, so she wasn't even sure she wanted someone.  In fact, she felt that maybe it was best if she stayed far enough away from this man that she wouldn’t even think about thinking about him. He’d be gone in a few days and they could all go back to their very boring lives.

All day, people had talked about him.  Wilf and Jack had spread the news like wildfire, and people kept asking Rose about it.

“I don’t know,” she’d said, “We hardly talked.”

For the rest of her shift, she deflected questions about John Smith, and did quite well until the end of her shift, when she and Jack were closing up.

“So, that guy that came in here today-” 

“What about him?” Rose asked, giving Jack a look that said she would rather not talk about it, but she didn’t think he got the picture, since he was just grinning at her like a little boy on Christmas.

“He was good looking,” Jack said casually. “I just think that maybe you should… Maybe check that out.”  
Rose scowled at him. “Jack, I hardly have time for anything as useless as dating.  Remember, I don’t want to stay here my whole life.”

“And neither does he, it looks like he’s just gonna be here for a few days.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Well, I doubt we’ll be going to the same place.  We’re not going to be friends once he leaves or anything.  I’m not looking forward to some entitled business man from the city coming in here and stealing everyone’s attention from the town right before Christmas. We still have the town Christmas party coming up, and, just... “ She shook her head, “I don’t want him to ruin it.”

“I don’t think he’ll ruin it,” Jack said, leaning his elbow against the counter. “He could be… An asset?  He might have some money, could have something to give to the town.”

“I don’t want to be dependant on him,” Rose said. “And we don’t need to talk about this. Mickey will put him up some place for the night, and then we won’t have to worry about him anymore.  What do you think?”  

Jack shrugged, “He might be worth worrying about.  He seemed unattached.”

“What does that have to do with anything? Haven’t I said before that I’m not looking for a boyfriend?”

“Well, you could be.  I’m sure every man in this town under the age of forty has thought about dating you, or-”

“Jack!” She laughed and threw a rag at him. “You’re being completely ridiculous.  Obviously not every man,” she said, “Some of them are married.”

“And you are very attractive.”

“So you think I should go and seduce some guy from the city who’s going to leave after a day or something?  Who might actually be gone now?”

“He’s probably not gone,” Jack said, “If he got a rental car to pass through here, it’s horrible.  You know the rental place that’s closest to here gives out bad cars, people get stranded here all the time.”

“I know,” Rose said, “But maybe he got lucky and it’s something with the oil or something,” she shrugged.  “Mickey’s really good, you know.”

“Obviously Mickey is very good at what he does, but he’s not the best at everything,” Jack pointed out, “Maybe whatever’s wrong with John’s car is something Mickey isn’t familiar with.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. “Jack Harkness, you had better not be playing matchmaker.  That’s not fair.”  
Jack simply winked at her and put on his best pinball grin. “Oh, honey, don’t worry about that.  The match made itself when he walked in here.”

Rose rolled her eyes and decided not to dignify that particular comment with a response.  It would only encourage him. 

****  
It felt like a very long time between her closing up the diner and heading to her mum’s house.  She had transformed the large home into a bed and breakfast after Rose’s father died, saying it was too big for just the two of them, and so Rose had met lots of interesting people who passed through during her childhood. So when there were signs of someone being in her home when she entered, she couldn’t say she was surprised.

She locked the front door behind her and peered behind the front desk.  Her mum usually sat there doing paperwork.  Rose frowned. “Mum?”

“She’s upstairs,” said a voice from her living room, and Rose narrowed her eyes. She knew that voice, and she had hoped  _ very much  _ that that voice would not be in her house.  She clenched and unclenched her fists, calming herself and telling her that she knew she was being a little ridiculous with her anger at this man. Just because she wasn’t used to change didn’t mean that she had to take it out on him.

“John Smith,” She said, finally entering the living room and shucking her coat.  There he was, sitting on  _ her  _ couch in his dress shirt rolled to the elbows, suit trousers, and trainers.  He had glasses perched on the edge of his nose and was reading a book.  He removed his glasses upon her entrance.

“Nice to see you, Miss Tyler,” he said, grinning, “Apparently, I will be here for the next three days.  My car is completely broken down, looks like I rented a lump of junk.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “The way you were acting when we met earlier today, I suppose that shouldn’t surprise me.”  He leaned back on the couch. “I’m sorry my first impression on you made you so upset.”

She shook her head, not wanting to look at him. “Um, no, you didn’t make me upset, it’s just that usually we don’t have frantic visitors to the diner, you know?”

“I suppose you wouldn’t,” he said, chuckling in what she wanted to call nervousness.  He ran his hand through his hair and dropped his hand to his side.  “Well, I should have been a bit calmer about it. I just have somewhere to be.”

“Somewhere drastically important, I suspect,” Rose said, almost sarcastically.

He nodded. “A business meeting.”

She frowned, “But Christmas is next week, aren’t you going to… I dunno, visit family, or something?”

“No.  I wish that’s what I was doing, though.”

She couldn’t help but smile a little at that.  “Who would you be staying with?”

“My sister,” he said, “Her family.  Her husband and two kids.”

Rose sat on the armchair across from him.  “And you can’t go because-”

“I’ll be traveling back home over Christmas Eve and day,” he said softly.  “No way I can get home in time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.  Should make you hate me a little less.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “Christmas has always been the same around here.  I’m kind of scared that you’ll…”

“Ruin it?”

“No, change it.”

“Change isn’t always a bad thing, Miss Tyler.”

“You don’t have to call me that.”

“Oh, sorry. Is it a ‘mrs’ or something?”

“No, God no,” She leaned back in the chair.  “Haven’t had a boyfriend, since… God, high school.”

He hummed in the back of his throat, fingering one of the pages in his book.  “Can’t imagine why.”

She chuckled a little. “Shut it. I could be the nicest person in the world for all you know.”  

“But I don’t,” He said, closing his book with a quiet ‘thunk’.  “Maybe we should start over?  You could show me the town, since I’m going to be here for awhile.”

She blew out her cheeks and nodded, having trouble looking at him but making herself do it.  “I think that might be best,” she admitted.  “I’ll try not to snap at you too much.”

He grinned. “I think that might just be part of your personality.”

She wrinkled her nose at him. “And what gives you that impression?”

“I’m a businessman, my job is to read people.”

“What are you planning to sell me?” She teased.

“Nothing,” he replied, shrugging a little.  He looked at her a little more closely then.  “Oh,” he laughed, “You were kidding, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” She laughed, and looked up at the clock above the fireplace.  She pushed herself out of the chair and looked down into his face, which was now expectant, as though he was waiting on her to say something.

“I’m, um, going to go on up to bed then.  Had a long shift today, I’m exhausted.”  She gestured uselessly with one hand.

“Do you work tomorrow, then?”  He asked casually, opening up his book again.  

“No,” Rose said, shaking her head, “I don’t really work that much, two or three days a week at the most.”

“Why not?  You seem very responsible.”  
“Published a couple books. Don’t really need to work _that_ much.”  She shrugged. “I mostly work at the diner as something to do, so I don’t go spare just sitting around.”

John leaned forwards, looking at her a little more intently.  “What did you write about?” He asked, his eyes glinting with excitement.  

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She got to her feet. “You can call me Rose, by the way. I suppose we should try to get along if you’re going to stay in my house.”

“I would have to agree,” John said, nodding. “And you can call me John.”

“Lovely.  Goodnight, John.”

“Goodnight, Rose.”  He went back to his book but then sat straight up again. “Wait.”

“Yes?”

“Would you show me around town tomorrow?” He asked. “Might keep my mind off my car, and how my boss is most likely going to kill me.”

Rose wrung her hands, trying not to look uncomfortable but having a feeling that she was failing. “Sure, if you’d like.”

“Brilliant! Thank you.”

She smiled and left then, walking up the stairs.  She passed her mum’s room, knocking to let her know she was home, and passed the room she knew would be lent to John before opening the door to her room. 

Since she was planning on leaving again, there wasn’t a lot on the walls.  It was all very plain, with cream walls and carpet.  The only thing that was really ‘hers’ was the bedspread, bright pink and quite happy, if Rose did say so herself. Obviously her things were in the room, but it never felt like home, like it did when she was little.

This wasn’t her house anymore, she realized.  She didn’t know where her home was, but it wasn’t in this little town.  But she couldn’t leave yet.  She wasn’t ready. She’d already seen parts of the world, but there was definitely  _ more,  _ and she wanted to know what it was. 

Sighing heavily, she changed into her pajamas, thinking about what she was supposed to do with John Smith in the morning.  There wasn’t a lot to see around the town, so she’d have to  _ introduce him to people,  _ which she really didn’t want to do. All the women would be charmed by him, and the older people would ask him all about his life in the city.

Well, she thought, maybe that way she could pass him off.  She wouldn’t have to babysit him the whole time he stayed in town, not that she was planning to.

She locked the door to her bedroom, as her mother always instructed her to do when they had company, and padded over to her bed. She was exhausted all of a sudden as she crawled under the covers, pulling them up to her chin.  She watched the angry red numbers of her digital clock for a few minutes, but nothing could stop her from falling asleep quickly, taking her at top speeds to the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rose went downstairs the next morning, John was already at the kitchen table with her mum, who was serving up bacon and eggs. 

“Rose!” Jackie smiled, “I was wondering when you were going to get up.”

“Oh, I’m not that late,” Rose laughed, sitting down across from John and drawing her dressing gown around her.  “I just lost track of time when I woke up,” she shrugged, “Lost in thought.”

John regarded her curiously. “Are you a morning person then?”

“Just today,” She retorted, not looking at him.   

Jackie blinked, surprised at her daughter’s curt words. “I suppose you’ve met Mr. Smith already?”

“Yes,” Rose nodded, “He caused a scene in the diner yesterday.”

He opened and closed his mouth several times and looked to her with a scowl. “Now, listen, my  _ car  _ broke down.  I had a right to make a scene!”

Rose grinned. “Sure.”  She turned to her mother.  “I’ll be showing him around the town today, give him something to do.”

Jackie was a little concerned that the two of them might argue the way through the town, the way they were carrying on.  “That’ll be… Lovely,” she said slowly, and John rubbed the back of his neck, trying very hard not to look awkward.  It was very difficult, as he looked very awkward indeed.  Rose picked up her fork and tucked into her breakfast.  

“I’ve got to hurry, then, go get ready so I can show you whatever it is you want to see around here.”

“You say that like there’s nothing here.”

“There isn’t,” she admits, “That’s why I left.”

John winced.  “That’s right, you left for awhile.  I still want to know what kind of books you wrote.” He leaned forward, “Unless you’re embarrassed or something.”

She grinned, “Not embarrassed,” She said, “Just none of your business. And mum, don’t you tell him while I’m gone.”

She hurriedly ate the rest of her breakfast and scooted back up the stairs, John staring after her with a bemused look on his face.  

Jackie arched a brow at him. “So, you fond of her?”

“It’s impossible to be fond of her, we’ve only just met.”

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Jackie dropped a piece of toast on his plate and sat down next to him. “You two already sort of remind me of me and my husband, before we got married. Always teasing, picking at each other.”

He blushed.  “Well, to be fair, she always starts it.”

“She wouldn’t tease you if she didn’t do it to protect herself.”  Jackie smiled. “Trust me, I’ve known her for her whole life.”

John furrowed his brows and looked to Jackie. “Um.  But then, why won’t she tell me what kind of books she’s written?”  
“She either wants you to work for it, or… She’s just being stubborn,” she shrugged and stood up. “Well, I’ve got some housework to do, let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tyler.”

John sat absently in his chair, eating but not really tasting the food, but eating it nonetheless.  The more he learned about this Rose Tyler, the more interested he became.  

She thundered down the stairs bundled up head to toe, and extra scarf in her hand.  “I saw you didn’t have a scarf,” Rose said, and tossed the multicolored scarf to him.  He caught it and stared at her.  She looked very sharp, in her black peacoat, purple scarf, and hair tied up in a bun on her head.  He blinked and nodded.  

“Um, yeah, didn’t think I would need one.”

“You have a coat though, so hurry up and put it on,” she clapped her gloved hands together.  “Let’s go!”

He snapped out of it and shoved his arms into his trench coat, buttoning it up and throwing on the scarf that she’d given to him. She shoved snow boots onto her feet and headed for the door without even seeing if he was following, which, of course, he was.  He stumbled after her and shoved his hands into his pockets as the cold bit at him the moment they stepped outside. 

“Um, welcome to Tardis,” Rose said, spreading her hands out as though to present it.  “It’s really quite small, but we’re all friends here, which is actually quite nice.”

“I can’t say it’s the same where I'm from. Everyone tries to avoid each other in the city. People are an inconvenience.”

Rose nodded. “I lived in a city for awhile, I have to say that’s accurate.” Rose lifted her hand and waved to a couple that was waving at her.  “Kind of miss it, actually.  There's no privacy here.”

“No, I suppose there wouldn’t be,” he said, glancing around at the people who were on their daily commute.  There wasn’t a single soul that was keeping to themselves, or frowning, even. They all seemed deliriously happy just to be around one another. Though that could’ve been the Christmas spirit.

He glanced down at her, and her nose, which was beginning to turn pink with cold. “And you?”

“What?”

“Are you planning on staying here?”

She shook her head vehemently. “ _ No,”  _ she said firmly, “No, I’m just staying here for a bit. I want to travel.”

He hummed, “Then maybe you’d like the company I work for.”

“Do you travel a lot?” She asked, suddenly interested.

He smiled wryly. “Only over the holidays.”

She winced. “You should find a new job, then.  One that’s not quite so demanding.  You should be with your family on Christmas.”

“Since Mr. Saxon doesn’t have any family, he thinks no one else should either,” John said.  

She took the verbal cue that Mr. Saxon was his boss and decided not to comment further about it.  It might upset him, after all, and they were getting on well at the moment.  There hadn’t been a snarky word between them and Rose was deciding if she wanted to keep it that way, because if she was honest, she liked a little banter. 

“And your sister?”

“Has a husband and a beautiful set of twins.  She doesn’t need me,” he grinned, though she could tell it upset him.

“Everyone needs their family,” Rose said quietly, “and even if they don’t, I’m sure they’d still love to have you.”

“Yes, well.” 

And that was that, end of discussion.

Rose took John to the shops, showing him all the fairy lights that they hung up.  White, red, and green were the custom, and when she saw John gaping at them she frowned. 

“Do they not have lights in the cities?” she laughed.

“The lights in the city, they’re…” He shrugged, “They’re showy, proud. Not just beautiful for the sake of beauty, or even for Christmas.  It’s like they have something to prove.”

“Not here,” Rose laughed, “Everyone is just as terrible as their neighbor, so we all just decorate together, in late November, before it gets too cold.”

And it  _ was  _ beautiful.  It was a little strip mall, and the lights were strung across the courtyard, so the lights looked like a sort of ceiling.  Rose glanced up at it, squinting.  “It’s going to storm,” she said.

“What?”

“It’s going to snow.  Really hard.”

“When?”

She shrugged and walked away from him, knowing that he would follow.  “We have time.” 

They didn’t.  But of course, they did have just enough time to feel completely safe.

John really had been enjoying the tour, Rose could tell, but when he started rubbing his hands together and blowing on them, she started to feel guilty about not giving him gloves.  

She reached her own gloved hand to him. “Give me your hand.”

“What?”

“You’ll freeze, give me your hand.”

He looked at her skeptical, but let her weave her warm, covered fingers between his and shove their joined hand into his pockets.  John pushed his other hand into his pocket, his cheeks scarlet. 

Rose didn’t think much of it.  In a small town, the idea of physical contact wasn’t too strange.  She continued dragging him into stores and introducing him to people.  They left the outlets and she showed him all the places that teenagers hung out, and finally led him to the one pub they had.  

Since it was only around lunchtime, they were the only people in the pub.  They were still holding hands, and when they sat at the bar, Rose removed her hand and felt the loss acutely.  She pulled her gloves off and stuffed them in her pocket. 

“What do you like to drink?” She asked him.

“Um, just a beer,” he said, “I don’t know a lot about alcohol.”

“Rose!”  A young man approached them with a wide grin on his face and put his hands on the bar.  “What brings you in?”

“Touring this lump around the town,” Rose gestured to John.  “A beer and a Poison Apple, please.”

“Drinking this early?” He asked teasingly

“Just one, to warm us up before we head back out.  And maybe some lunch, just bring us the special for today.  John’s stranded here for a bit,” Rose gestured in front of her. “John, this is Adam.”

The men shook hands and nodded to each other before Adam went off to prepare their drinks.

John nudged Rose. “He fancies you.”

Rose wrinkled her nose. “He does not, we’ve known each other since primary school.”

“Mm.  Well, he does fancy you.”  John looked at her. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but every man we’ve spoken to so far fancies you.”

She turned to look at him.  “What?”

“They do,” John nodded. “I don’t know how you don’t notice it.  They all look at you like they want to take you to the prom or something.”  
“I grew up with these people, John, that’s all,” Rose blushed and looked down at her hands. “They didn’t ever- I was never asked out or anything.”

John just watched her for a moment.  Did she not she that she was a beautiful girl? She was, after all, and he could see that even if she was mean to him forty to fifty percent of the time.  “Just because you weren’t asked out doesn't mean that they didn’t want to,” John said slowly, trying not to aggravate her.  “Men are cowardly creatures.”

Rose laughed and shook her head.  “Including you?” She asked sarcastically.  

“Well, no-”

She rolled her eyes. “Mm-hm, because you’re above it?”

John realized that she wasn’t angry with him, she was actually  _ teasing  _ him!  He swallowed.  He’d never been teased by such a beautiful girl before, and it was throwing him for a bit of a loop. He swallowed hard. 

“I like to think so, yes.”

Adam brought them their drinks and two sandwiches with chips on the side. Rose enthused over the chips and the two of them chatted with Adam for awhile until he looked up and frowned. 

“Wow, it’s really coming down out there.”

Rose turned around and saw the snow falling heavily, almost whiting out the world outside.  She swore.  “I thought we’d have time to get back,” She said apologetically.

John looked at her. This was either a nightmare or his biggest dream.  “So we can’t… Go?”

Rose shook her head, “Not unless you want to get frostbite.”

“You’re the only ones here, you can spend it in the lounge round back if you want,” Adam said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Rose smiled.  “Thank you, Adam.  We’ll have to.”

He gave her a wide grin and stared at her for a moment before walking to the other side of the counter.  

John tugged his ear. “Sorry, you wouldn’t be stuck here if I wasn’t stuck here.”

Rose shook her head. “I don’t really mind,” she said, “They have a little employee lounge, we can see what’s on the news.”

“Yeah,” John agreed, watching her eat, completely nonplussed by the idea of so much snow.  John watched her and found himself hoping that Adam wouldn’t be with them in the lounge, though he wasn’t terribly sure why.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Adam gave them lunch on the house since he felt so guilty that they’d have to be stuck in the snowstorm.  It was coming down even harder now, and Rose sat in a booth by the window, staring out at the snow.  John joined her, sitting down next to her.  

“I’m sorry,” She said, turning over her shoulder to look at him, her expression grim.  “I should’ve stopped us in a store or something.”

“Well, I was quite peckish,” John grinned, trying not to make her feel too bad.  She offered him a small smile in return.  

“I suppose I should start being nice to you, since you’re being so nice to me.”  She put her head in her hand, leaning her elbow on the table.

He smiled.  “Your mother spoke to me this morning.”

She arched an eyebrow.  “Oh? And what did she say?”

“Nothing really.  Are you cold?”

“Are  _ you?” _

He blinked.  “Well, yeah.”

She breathed out a sigh, “I suppose we should go back to the lounge then, it’ll be much warmer back there.”

They looked at each other for a few moments, the light strain of Christmas music floating through the air, before he realized he would have to leave the booth first. He scrambled out, long legs making it a little awkward, and reached for her hand.  She took it and let him help her out, walking with him to the lounge.  Adam was still cleaning up at the bar, getting a head start on closing.  

“A bit posh for an employee lounge,” John remarked as they entered the room with couches, a tiny tv, and a coffee machine.

Rose shrugged, “Dunno.  Better than my break room, anyway.”  She grabbed a handmade afghan off the back of one of the couches and wrapped it around her shoulders.  “So, John Smith, why don’t you tell me what all this traveling is for?”

John blew out his cheeks and flopped down onto the couch, staring out the small window at the heavy snowfall.  “For business.”  
She sat down cross legged next to him, her knees almost pressing against his thighs as she faced him.  “Oh, that’s very descriptive, thanks.”

He peered over at her. “Oi, none of that, or I’ll not tell you.  After all, you won’t tell me about your books.”

She shrugged. “I need something for myself.”

“Is it for yourself if you share it with the world?”

Rose arched an eyebrow at him. “You’re changing the subject.”

“Ah.  Yes, I suppose I am,” he admitted.  He looked down at his hands. “I don’t speak about my business much, my sister tells me that it's’ completely unprofessional.”

“Is it still unprofessional if I’m asking about it?” Rose frowned.  It offended her a little, that even though she was asking, and being polite about it, he was getting defensive.

He tilted his head, regarding her carefully, as though not sure how to answer that.  “Well… No, I suppose not,” he scratched the back of his neck.  “I work in sales, mostly toys like model space ships and stuff like that.  There’s a serious decline in sales after the holidays, and my boss wants me to attend this  _ meeting  _ to see how I can… Bring sales back up.” He looked down at his hands, finding it difficult to look her in the eye.

“But you don’t want to.”

“Erm, no, I don’t.”

“So don’t go.”

He sighed and returned his gaze to her. “If I don’t, it’s an instant termination from my position.”

“Are you kidding?” Rose huffed out an indignant laugh. “That sounds more like a tyrant than a boss.  Tell me, then, what would you rather be doing?”

He was silent for a moment, and Rose wondered if she went too far. He finally said softly, “I have a doctorate in astronomy and one in physics.  I always thought I’d do something with it.”

Rose scooted closer to him, intrigued.  “Oh, really?  You still could.”

He shook his head. “I’m… Not used to talking about this, Rose.”

That effectively shut her down, and she turned, dropping her legs down to the floor, so she was simply next to him instead of in front of him.  She drew her blanket closer around her shoulders. “Alright then,” She said softly, “I won’t ask again.”

“Well, now, you don’t have to clam up on me, we can still talk,” he said sharply, “Blimey and I thought we were doing better!”

“You know what I think, Mr. Smith?”

“What?” 

“I think you  _ like  _ fighting, that arguing is a very good defense mechanism for you, because you don’t have to let anybody in!  Tell me, do you have any friends at home?”

He stared at her, agape, his eyes a little sad, and that answered her question. She reached across him to grab the ancient remote from the end table next to the couch and turned on the television. The picture was fuzzy, though Rose had a feeling it was more from the weather than the quality of the television.  She turned the channel to the local news station.

“All residents of Tardis are encouraged to stay indoors,” The reporter was saying, who was also reporting from inside the studio.  “The snow will continue to fall into the late night, so be prepared to bundle up.”

John took the remote from her and turned it off. “Great,” he said darkly, “Now we’re  _ stuck  _ here.”

She frowned. “It’s not that bad.”

“It is when there’s only one blanket and we’ll have to be here overnight,” he shot back. 

She suddenly felt guilty for having the blanket and draped it over both of their laps instead of having it around her shoulders. “Sorry,” She murmured.  “Wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s alright.”

They sat in silence for awhile until they heard the bell above the door ring merrily.  Rose made a face and called out, “Adam?”

“Wilf!” Adam shouted from outside the lounge. “What are you  _ doing,  _ old man? You’ll catch your death in that weather!”

“Who’s here?” Wilf asked, as though he hadn’t even heard a thing Adam had said, or was simply disregarding it.

Rose hopped off the couch and ran out into the bar.  “Wilf!” She cried, seeing the garbage bag in his hands.  “What are you doing?”

“Brought some extra blankets for Adam and whoever was here,” he said, holding up the bag. “Rose, dear, I didn’t know you came drinking this early.”

“I- I usually don’t, but I had John with me, and we were cold, so-”

Wilf chuckled and waved a hand, cutting her off. “You don’t need to explain it to me.  I’m headed back my daughter’s house, eh?  You’ll be alright?”

Adam shook his head. “Wilf, you can’t go out in that.  Stay here, we’ve got plenty of couches in the back, and I’ll take a booth.”

Wilf turned around and looked out the window.  It was practically a white out by now.  He turned to the three, standing looking worriedly at him.  “Oh, all right,” he relented, “But we’re going to have some fun while we’re here!”

Within minutes, the four of them were playing cards at one of the booths, John and Rose on one side, Wilf and Adam on the other.  Rose held her hands close to her chest. 

“He’s from the city,” She said, “Who knows if he’s a cheater or not?”

John found himself, for perhaps the first time, feeling completely content. He wasn't worried about his car, or if he would even get to the meeting on time.  All that mattered was playing with these people, playing card games he hadn’t played for at least six years, or perhaps since college.  Rose pointed at his cards and tickled his sides whenever he played a little too well for her liking.  

She was pressed up against him now, her shoulder up against his.  She found she didn’t mind it too much.  Touching him was nice, being near him was nice.  She hated to say that she felt drawn to him, because they didn't know each other, they’d just met.  But the banter that was between them was completely undeniably fun, and she liked learning about him.  He was interesting.  

They laughed together, as Adam had put on a set of cds that were in the back, the mellow music pumping out to the bar. It was nice and relaxing, just having the four of them, and Wilf tried counting cards several times and never quite managed it, as Rose had lightening fast eyes and reflexes. She’d teasingly smacked Adam’s and John’s cards out of their hands numerous times, which made Wilf laugh so hard that tears sprang into his eyes. 

John couldn’t remember the last time he’d had fun like this, just playing games and teasing and learning more about the people he was with.  And with Rose’s warmth pressed right up against his arm, he suddenly realized that he didn’t want to be anywhere else, not even at the meeting that would save his admittedly stupid job.  He decided not to worry about it at all.  He wanted to be in the moment, the way Rose seemed to live.  He liked that about her, and if he was honest, he liked a lot of things about her, and wanted to know more.  He couldn’t do that if he left.

Was his job really worth it?  Worth leaving all these people that had welcomed him in so  _ bloody quickly,  _ and the girl who had started off as brash and rude but now was… Decidedly more friendly.  It was nice.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a proper friend, which he had to admit was quite sad, but Wilf was already treating him as though they had known each other for years, and John wasn’t quite sure what to make of all of that.  Not really, anyway.  

Adam left to make them drinks after their fifth game, the second one in a row that Rose had won, and Wilf went after him, leaving John and Rose to shuffle again.  She took the cards from him and smacked him with one of them.  

He looked over at her. “This is fun,” he said softly.

“Yeah?” She grinned.

“Yeah.”

“See, a small town’s not so bad.”  She smiled and looked up at him, feeling absurdly happy that he was enjoying himself.  

“Oi, I don’t think I ever said it was,” he said, cutting the deck and handing half to her. 

She smiled softly, “Well, it’ll be a nice little vacation for you.”

He wanted to tell her that it might be more than that, that maybe there was another reason for him to stay a little longer.  But he wasn’t sure if he could tell her about anything that was happening in his head.  She would probably just play it off, tease him some more. 

“A vacation with no bed,” he pointed out, gesturing to their surroundings.

She nodded. “Yeah, I know.  We’ll have to take the couches.”

“We’ll freeze.”

He wasn’t even sure what he was hinting at, but he knew that it made his heart rate pick up a little bit.  

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, she read into it, peering up at him.  “So, are you suggesting we have a cuddle on a tiny couch?” She asked, arching a brow. “I know the heating system in here isn’t great, ‘cause there’s usually a load of people in it, but…”  
He blushed deeply and started stuttering, taking the card stack from her, not wanting to look at her.  Her smile grew bigger as she watched him blunder and drop the cards all over the table, picking them back up again with absolutely no dexterity whatsoever.

“John?” She cut off his senseless bumbling.

“Um.  Yeah?”

“I’m teasing you.  The couch folds out.  We can share.” 

“Oh!  Okay, sounds… That sounds good. Not that I would try to-cause I wouldn’t, but-”

She laughed, cutting him off. “Blimey, someone would think that you didn’t have any experience with women.”  
He kept right on blushing, and looking down at his cards. “I really don’t.”

Rose smiled.  Then tonight would certainly be interesting.  


	5. Chapter 5

The four of them wound down as the night wore on, and Wilf assembled a bed for himself out of tables and a booth, and Adam followed his lead. Rose protested, offering up the bed that she and John were going to use.

“Oh, no,” Wilf waved, “You’re a lady and John’s a guest.  I’m happy to offer up a bed to you.”

“Besides Wilf, you did this to yourself,” Adam chuckled, pulling up one of the blankets that Wilf had brought.

Wilf laughed. “Right you are, young man!”

They all bid each other good night, though Rose wasn’t too sure about it, even still.  She led John into the lounge and pulled out the couch.  John rushed to help, but of course he’d never maneuvered around a pull out couch, so Rose did most of the work.  Once it was out Rose fitted it with blankets as sheets and three for covers.  She drew the curtains shut over the small window, but not before looking out.

“It’s several inches deep out there,” she said sadly. “We’ll probably be able to get out tomorrow, but it’s a whole day wasted.  Mickey’s probably locked into the shop.”  She sighed. “Well, your car might be fixed by tomorrow, if that’s the case.”

John frowned. “Well, I wouldn’t want him to stay up all night.”  
“Oh, don’t worry about that. He can’t really stop working, if he’s still in the shop.”  She grinned, and pushed her shoes off.  John sat on the edge of the bed and followed her lead, watching what she removed and taking care to only remove things that she was also removing.  His outer jacket came off, as did hers, but that was as far as she went before climbing into bed, balling up her coat as a pillow.

Again, John echoed her, took off his tie, and hunkered down on the bed next to her, facing her.  She smiled softly.

“So, enjoying your time here?”  
He nodded slightly, “I am,” he said, “I’ve never played cards for quite so long, I think.”

She laughed.  “We do sometimes,” she said, “But there’s plenty more dancing and eating, and, well, excitement I guess, at the Christmas party than card playing.”  She pulled the blankets up to their shoulders. “It’s in two days. You’ll come?”  She had the startling realization that she wanted him to come, which was very different from her opinion of him when he first came to town.  Well, she wanted him to attend the Christmas party as long as he arrived, and left, with her. 

She poked his shoulder. “It’s held in a very clean barn, so I promise you won’t get sick with your weak immune system.

“I have an  _ amazing  _ immune system, I’ll have you know,” he protested, though his eyes were twinkling in the dark.  “Really, I don’t think I’ve ever been sick!”

She giggled and looked down, picking at the afghan underneath her hand.  “Um. So we could go?  You’d… Go?”  
He nodded. “If I’m still here.”

“Right,” She said, averting her gaze. “Um, I have one question though.”

“Mm.”

“How’d you get into sales when it’s obvious that you’re so brilliant?”  She asked, afraid that she had gone too far, and that John wouldn’t answer.

“Oh, so it’s obvious I’m brilliant, is it?” He teased, and she could tell he was shoving what he was really thinking, what he really wanted to say, out of sight so that she wouldn’t see.  Rose frowned at him and scooted closer, hoping to throw him off balance.

“That’s not what I meant, I’m not after a banter,” She said, quirking her eyebrow.

He shook his head. “It’s not important.”  He wouldn’t look her in the eye though, and that was enough for her to think that perhaps he wanted to tell her, or at least tell  _ somebody,  _ and just wasn’t quite able to.  She almost wanted to hug him.  Instead, she curled her fingers into the blanket at her shoulder so she wouldn’t touch him.

“Can I ask  _ you  _ a question?” He asked suddenly.

Rose blinked, not used to having a conversation turned on her like this. Usually, the men she spoke to let her talk about whatever she wanted to talk about, or else they talked about themselves.  She wasn’t sure any man had ever asked her something about herself.  She nodded slowly as he met her eyes again.

“And unlike you,” she said, only half kidding, “I’ll answer it.”

His lip quirked in a poor attempt at a smile and he nodded.  “I suppose I deserve that,” he said quietly. “But I just wanted to know why you hated me so much when I got here?”

She flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.  She wasn’t sure she could look at him if she told him the truth, but she’d already had a dig at him saying she  _ would  _ tell the truth.

“I thought you might change things,” She said, “Usually when new people come here, they get all the attention, all the time, until they leave.  And you made  _ quite  _ an entrance, and I just… I didn’t want you to ruin Christmas.”

“Oh,” he said softly.  “So you didn’t like me?”

“No,” She said, “But when we talked, the other night, I realized I had probably judged you too quickly.  That’s why I wanted to do the tour, to make things right. I don’t know how successful that was.”  She gestured towards the window, indicating the snow. “I know, it’s selfish and terrible of me, and I shouldn’t have done it.”

“I’m glad you did.”

She turned her head towards him and frowned. “What?”

“I said, I’m glad you did,” he repeated.  “I’m not used to being challenged. I liked it.”  he smiled a little, “And what we did see on the tour was wonderful, and tonight was very fun,” his smile turned into a full blown grin.  “And I got to see a little more of you.”

He blushed right after he said it, and waved one of his hands in front of his face. “Um,  _ emotionally.” _

She giggled.  “So that’s what you wanted?  To see more of me,  _ emotionally?”  _ She was teasing him back, and he breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing that he hadn’t ruined everything.  Or, even if he had, maybe she just wouldn’t tell him.  

“You’re very interesting,” he said in response to what he assumed was not a rhetorical question.  “I very much enjoy spending time with you.”

“Really?” Her voice got quiet and shy at that, like she couldn’t quite believe it.

“You write books you won’t tell me about and you tease me and you’re very good at conversation,” he said, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look down at her. “I’d say that’s a very interesting combination to make a very interesting person.”

She shouldn’t feel so comfortable around him. She knew that. She wanted to believe it.  But here, when he was looking at her like that, she couldn’t believe that this wasn’t exactly where she needed to be.  At this moment, with the way he was looking at her, she could almost picture a future where they continued on as they were.  Maybe not in Tardis, maybe somewhere else, but she realized, with a startling hit to the chest, that she didn’t want him to leave yet.  She wanted him to stay, and she wanted to learn all about him.  

“Well… Thanks,” She said, trying to hide her blush at his compliments.  “You can’t butter me up enough to tell you about my writing, though.”

He barked out a laugh and clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the sound, lest he wake up Wilf and Adam.  He settled down next to her again, closer this time, and she turned on her side to face him. 

“You wanted to have a cuddle?” She asked after seeing him shiver and try to hide it.

He huffed out a breath. “Not really used to the cold,” he said, “We have very nice heating units in my building.”

“Mm.  Fancy.”

“Oi, didn’t you say that you lived in the city for awhile?” he protested, frowning at her.  She couldn’t tell if he was serious or not, but she smiled anyway.

“Yeah,” She said, “For awhile.  Lived a lot of places, actually.  I’m very well versed in my living situations.”  She pushed him gently so he laid on his back.  He peered up at her, startled.

“We’re having a cuddle,” She announced, laying down at his side and resting her cheek against his chest.  “See?  Isn’t that nice.”

His arms were very slow in their journey to wrap around her, holding her close. She pulled the blankets up farther so they almost completely covered both of them.  Rose closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat against her ear.  She liked the feeling of being so close to another person, and she was sure she hadn’t felt it in a very long time.

“Comfy?” She asked him after a few moments.

“Mm-hm,” he replied, voice high pitched.

He  _ was  _ very warm, so she burrowed closer to him.  “Not uncomfortable?” She asked him when he froze.

“Uh, far from it, actually,” he mumbled, sounding embarrassed.  Both of his arms were still firmly wrapped around her, and he squeezed her side with his fingers.  “This is nice. Although I doubt I should be feeling so comfortable about it.”

“Me too,” she said, then poked him with her toe. “But we fit.”

“Yes, I suppose we do,” he answered with a little chuckle.  He was quiet for awhile and Rose was convinced that he’d fallen asleep until he spoke again, saying softly, “I’m in business because my friend needed help.”

“What?” She replied, alerting him that she was awake.

“My friend, Harold Saxon, who I work for.  He started a business, said my job there would be temporary.  Well, I was fresh out of Uni, and didn’t have a job lined up, so I thought it would be a good way to earn money before finding something in my field.  But…  That was about six years ago, and I’m still there.  Can’t get away.”

‘You could quit.”

“I could, but… I can’t.  Every time I try, Harry likes to make it seem like I’m the only reason the company is afloat, and I feel obligated to stay.”

She frowned, knowing what it was like to be cornered, and wishing for all the world that he didn’t have to live like that. “Maybe this trip will decide for you,” She said, “You know, if you don’t make it to that stupid meeting.  You could miss it on purpose, stay here-”

The ‘with me’ that she didn’t say stuck to her tongue, and she bit it to keep those tiny words from escaping. 

“Maybe,” he whispered, “Maybe there’s a life for me outside all of this, you know? Something a bit better.”

“What would you like to do?” She asked, tilting her head up to look at him., “If you could do anything?”

“Travel,” He said dreamily.  “Teach physics or some sort of science or astronomy in a University during the school year, and make the world my oyster for the summer months.”

“That sounds lovely,’ Rose replied, and he looked down at her, meeting her eyes at the odd angle they were at.

“You’ve traveled though,” he said, “You’ve done great things.”

“Yeah, but-” she shrugged, not wanting to tell him that it meant hardly anything because she’d done it all alone. She hadn’t made any friends from it, hell, she’d come back home.  She didn’t want to  _ stay,  _ granted, but she was here, wasting her time.

She looked at John.  Maybe this wasn’t a waste of time.  Maybe she was supposed to be here.

“But what?” He asked softly, bringing her attention back to the conversation that they had been having.  

“I dunno.  There’s something that should make it a bit more special, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so,” he said, “Though, I can’t say, seeing as I’ve never been farther than, well, here.  And no offense, but it’s not exactly the colosseum.”

She laughed. “No, it’s not.”  she laid her head back on his chest and listened to the rise and fall of his breaths, cataloging them all and holding them in her heart. She wanted to kiss him goodnight, but it was much too soon for that. He’d only opened up a bit because of the weather, she told herself.  That was the only reason. It wasn’t because he felt anything for her, or because he thought she was special.  This was just two people stranded, and forcing themselves to open up to one another.  That was the only way she could justify it, the way her mind was twisting around it and getting lost in his words an the happy way his eyes lit up when he smiled at her. 

Although.

None of that felt very forced at all.


	6. Chapter 6

 

When Rose woke up, she and John were in much the same position as they had been before, except they were wrapped tighter around each other, their legs tangled together as well.  His arms were clamped against her, as though she’d tried to move at some point during the night and subconsciously, he had not approved.  She smiled into his chest, liking the feel of him beneath her. 

It had been a long time since she shared a bed with anyone, and she’d forgotten the intimacy of it.  Even though nothing had happened between them, it felt like something had. Something very powerful and important, to say the least.  She lifted her head slightly to peer down at him, finding his lips slightly parted and his face relaxed.  He was a very good looking man, she reminded herself.  And unattached. 

She shook her head and settled it back down on his chest. She couldn’t.  Not with him.  Not when he was going to leave and go back to a business that he didn’t even want to be a part of. A good strong man needed a backbone, and she wondered if John had one besides bantering with her.  He let this man, Harold Saxon, control him, on some level, whether he thought he did or not.  They must know each other personally, she decided, for him to do the favors he was doing for this man.  It seemed downright evil to keep someone away from their family on Christmas, and she didn’t know if she wanted to be involved with someone like that.

However, she was getting  _ way  _ ahead of herself. She knew she shouldn’t let herself get attached, yet she burrowed into his warm embrace and closed her eyes once more.  She felt warm and safe and protected, and she liked that feeling very much.  It had been a long time since waking up had been so pleasant. It had been an especially long time since she had woken up with someone else in the bed with her. 

He started to wake, she could tell in the way he was breathing.  His hand stroked over her back and she felt him brush a kiss over her hair.  She smiled against his chest.  

“Good morning,” he said, his voice gruff with sleep as his hand skimmed over her top once more.

“Good morning,” she propped herself up and looked down into his sleepy eyes. “Did you sleep alright?” she asked softly.  “I know that pull out beds can be a little dodgy.

He nodded and hummed a little in the back of his throat.  “A very pleasant night,” he said, “Thank you.  How did you sleep?”

“Well,” She said, “I don’t think I’ve… Slept that well in a very long time.”  She laid her chin on his chest, still peering up at him, his hair tousled by sleep and a lack of product to style it once more.

The morning air settled between them, making things seem more close, more intense.  She moved forward, hovering over him, and was surprised when he did not remove her.  She reached up and touched his cheek.  “So, maybe we should check on your car,” She whispered.  “Before we head back to my mum’s.”

“Maybe,” he said, “If it’s even stopped snowing.”  
“It must have, by now,” She said.

They hadn’t broken eye contact, and she could feel the heaviness in the air, his breath on her lips.  It was indescribable, this spark between them.  Her hand still rested on his face, and she leaned closer to him. 

“We should get going,” he said, his eyes flicking down to her lips.

“Then get up.”

“I think you would have to get up first.”  He said, chuckling a little.  “You’re on top of me.”

“You don’t seem to mind,” she purred, leaning closer, brushing her nose against his. He lifted his chin, one hand sliding up her back.  He was going to kiss her, and her heart started beating quickly at the very thought of it.

“No, I don’t mind at all.”

“So don’t you think you should-”

He leaned up, his lips brushing against hers, and her eyes fluttered shut, sparks lighting through her whole body, her nerves waking up for what felt like the first time.  Just as things were starting to get good, just as his mouth opened beneath hers, there was a knock on the door.  She jolted, pulling back from him and looking to the door. 

“John, Rose, the snow stopped and the roads are clear.  Wilf’s already gone.”  Adam’s voice filtered through the door.  

“Okay!  We’re up!” Rose called, her cheeks pink and flushing.  “I-” She looked down into his eyes and he sat up, dislodging her.

“We shouldn’t,” he said sharply.

Rose frowned, surprised at the change of heart.  “What do you mean?”  

“I’m leaving soon, why bother getting attached, you know?”

She blinked, shocked.  “Um.  You think so?”

“Yes.”

“But-”

“Rose, this is already difficult,” He rubbed one eye and wouldn’t look her in the face.  “But anything that starts this fast couldn’t possibly last, surely you know that.”

It felt like a slap in the face, but she knew that he was right.  She nodded and got off the bed, the squeaking of the mattress feeling aggressive and too much noise in the moment that surrounded her.  

“Well!” she shrugged her coat on, pasting on a bright smile so he wouldn’t see how much this hurt her feelings.  “Guess we should go see Mickey, check on your car, yeah?” She zipped the coat and shoved her feet in her boots, even as John still sat in bed, staring at her, mouth agape. It must have been with her switch in attitude, she thought, and she didn’t really blame him for staring at her like that. 

“Come on, hop to,” She said, waving a hand at him.  

He got up, though it was sluggish and like he was waking out of a daze that he didn’t remember being put into.  “Right,” he got up and put his coat and tie and shoes on, blustering and dropping things.  She was standing there ready for about five minutes before he sorted himself out and helped her fold the bed back.

As they did, Rose said goodbye to what could’ve been, what would’ve happened if they hadn’t been interrupted.  She sighed and pressed the couch cushions back until everything was the way they had it, the blankets folded up on the side of the couch.

“How far is Mickey’s from here?” John asked, the first words he’d spoken to her in quite awhile.

“We can walk there,” Rose assured him.

“You can walk  _ everywhere  _ in this town,” He grumbled.

“Thought you liked it,” she replied, sounding cheerful.

“I do, but I’m very used to taking taxis, and the like.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets, making sure she didn’t reach for his hand again. He needn’t have worried, she had already accepted what wasn’t going to happen between them.  She was very good at putting her feelings aside, and she had been trying to do that when it came to him anyway.  He’d just made it painful and somehow more easy all at the same time.

They bid goodbye to Adam, who gave them travel cups of hot chocolate for the walk, and left the bar.  The roads were cleared, but there were piles of snow on the sides and outside buildings.  Most places would be closed today, Rose knew, but she knew Mickey would still be in, so she led John straight there.

They had to push through the snow, covering Rose up to her knees and John to his shins.  She brushed her pants off and reached out and pushed Mickey’s door open.  The cheery little bell above the door rung and Rose called out, “Hello?  Micks?”

“Rose!” Mickey, dressed in his mechanic’s uniform, came out from another room, wiping his hands off on a grease rag.  “You here about your car, mate?” He turned to John and shook his hand. 

“Yeah,” John nodded.  “When do you think it’ll be ready?”

Mickey winced. “Not till Christmas Eve,” he said apologetically.

John’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m going to miss my meeting,” He said, “I’m sorry, I can’t wait for that.  Is there another rental car place?  Are you  _ sure?   _ I just-”

“Hey, boss, calm down,” Mickey put his hands up. “No, there’s not any more rental car places around here, you’re gonna have to wait.  The dealer you went to gave you a junk car.  I have to fix it.”  
“Can’t you just cut a few corners and hope for the best?” John was aware that he was pleading now but couldn’t be bothered to care.  This meeting was essential for him keeping his job, he couldn’t stay here.

“It’s not safe,” Rose said softly, and he turned his eyes to her, her arms crossed over her chest and a resolute stare pinning him to the spot.  “If you ‘cut corners’ you could get really hurt, John.  Slide on the ice, not have enough traction.”  She shook her head. “There’s a reason the car broke down. You’re just lucky it happened here, where you could get help.”  
He knew she was right, but the part of him that hated staying in one place for too long started to kick into gear, making him want to _run_ all the way to the nearest city to pick up a new rental car, leaving this one horse town to deal with the fines that would come along with the pile of junk sitting in Mickey’s workshop.

“I won’t do that,” Mickey said, agreeing with Rose. “I can, but I won’t.  I won’t be responsible for you getting hurt.  Got it?”

John did get it, but he wished he didn’t.  “I’ll lose my job if I’m not there,” he said lowly, “I need my job.”  
“Then your boss shouldn’t have set you up with a bad company,” Mickey snapped.  “It’s not my fault.  I’m going to fix your shit car and then you can go, but until then you’re stuck here.” he turned a kinder expression to Rose. “Nice to see you, Rose.”

“You too, Micks,” she replied, giving him a little wave. Mickey disappeared back into the room where John supposed the rental car was.  Rose turned to look at him, a worried expression on her face. 

“I know this is difficult,” she said softly, ‘But it’s for your safety.”

He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, and resting it on the back of his neck.  “I know that,” he said, “I just thought that things might go right, you know?”

Rose smiled wryly, “I know the feeling.”

The two of them headed back to Jackie’s, and the moment she saw her daughter, Rose was crushed into a tight hug.  Rose patted her mother’s back reassuringly, trying to be released as soon as possible.

“I didn’t know where the two of you were!” Jackie cried. “I was so worried when you didn’t come home last night,” she let go of Rose, who staggered back a little.  

“We were at Adam’s, had to spend the night there.  I could do with a shower,” she said, unraveling the scarf from her shoulders.  

“I’m sure you could to,” Jackie said to John, hands on her hips. “Go on then, I’ll fix you up some lunch while you freshen up.”

They walked up the stairs together, and Rose was surprised to find that no awkwardness had settled between them.  “So you’ll be here for the party tomorrow?” She asked, jostling his shoulder a little as they walked.

“I didn’t know it was tomorrow.” He glanced down at her, surprised.

“I didn’t know whether or not you’d be here tomorrow,” she retorted. 

“I suppose that’s fair,” He acknowledged, and sighed deeply. “I suppose I could come, seeing as I don’t have a car, and won’t until  _ Christmas Eve.” _

She giggled, but bit her lip to stifle it.  “Well, all the more fun for us then.  You’ll love it, I promise.”

“Maybe I will,” he replied, “And what if I don’t?”

“Ten quid says you’ll have fun,” She said, pulling at the fingers on her gloves as they stood across from each other in the hallway.

“Oi, where are your book fortunes, then?” He teased.

“I can’t assume that  _ you  _ have a book fortune for when I win!” Rose teased, smiling widely at him.  He laughed, simply because she was so unpredictable and delightful.  He shook his head. 

“Fine, it’s a deal,” they shook hands on it and Rose looked very sure of herself, making John falter just a bit.  Maybe she knew more about the party than she was letting on.  It didn’t sound like as much fun as she was making it out to be, a party with dancing and cards in a barn, but he thought under the right circumstances, it might be just about perfect.     



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anticipate one more chapter of this, probably tomorrow or on Christmas!

John found himself worrying less and less as the time passed on.  He spent all his time with Rose, which was quite lovely.  Even though he’d said they couldn’t… Well… Do anything, he was starting to regret it, and not just because she was beautiful, but because she was  _ interesting.   _ She was fun to talk to, and terribly intelligent.  And really, she challenged his wit in a way he was certain no one else had. 

So, of course, the two of them spent every moment together, drawing raised eyebrows from everyone in the town who saw them together more than once. The night of the Christmas Party was something else indeed. 

“You’ll need to be ready at four,” she said, checking her watch. “Alright?”

He furrowed his brows at her. “How long do you think it’s going to take me to get ready?” He asked, not sure if he should feel insulted or not.

She looked him up and down, a small smile on her face.  “Well, I assume a man like you would like to take a lot of time to dress up for whatever pretty girls you’re going to see at a party like this.”

His jaw dropped, and he didn’t know how to say that she was the prettiest girl that he’d seen, here, and possibly everywhere. He hadn’t particularly been looking for anyone, so to be so taken aback by Rose was something he hadn’t even had on his radar. 

She laughed at his lack of response, possibly assuming that he had nothing to say about it at all.  Shaking her head, she headed towards the stairs.  “Mickey and Martha will be meeting us here.  See you in a bit!”  
Rose knew she was putting down bait by dressing the way she was planning on dressing tonight. She wanted him to break, though she wasn’t quite sure why.  She knew that he was practically drooling over her as it was, and this could be the final straw. 

She took her time doing her hair up and makeup as well, adding lipstick since she usually wouldn’t.  She wouldn’t try to make him jealous, she was far beyond that, but she would try to get him to see what he was missing if he didn’t do anything about it tonight.  He’d be leaving tonight, after all.  She hadn’t even realized the party was on Christmas Eve, so she was quite surprised that he had agreed to go at all.  She had to hope that she was the one keeping him there, even for a few moments. 

He’d already lost his job, she supposed. He’d never make it in time. She wanted to feel guilty, or at least bad for him, but she really couldn’t. 

She finally finished getting herself all dressed, in a red dress that looked like something frilly and swish from the 1940s, belted nicely over the waist.  She did a little spin to test the skirt, delighting in the way the skirt shifted and spun.  She grinned at herself in the mirror, pulled on red shoes to match, and finished pinning up her hair. 

Instead of the red lips she was planning on, she decided to put on something more pink, subtler, but still terribly alluring.  Her hair fell in curls around her face, just brushing her shoulders.  She admired her makeup for just another moment before checking the time.  She had about five minutes to spare. 

She met her mother at the bottom of the stairs, who was dressed in a classy looking (but still eye catching) pink dress, which was a bit tight.  Rose knew her mother was on the prowl, a bit, and decided not to even question it.  

“Oh, sweetheart, you look beautiful!” Jackie smiled, touching her daughter’s shoulders, brushing imaginary dirt off the lace there. Rose fiddled with the matching lace on the wrists.  

‘Thanks,” she said, “Bit nervous, never worn this one before.”

Jackie smiled.  “Well, I’m sure that John Smith will love it,’ 

Rose flushed hotly and looked down, “Well, it doesn’t matter if he likes it, does it?” She asked. 

“Suppose not.  Doesn't mean you shouldn't like it if he did.”

Just then, he door at the top of the steps slammed, signifying that John was coming downstairs.  

“Well, I’m sorry I missed the meeting, Harry, but I could’ve ended up dead!  You rented me a terrible car!”

Rose winced. “His boss,” She said softly. 

Jackie made a face.  “Well, I’m sure I’ll see you at the party, but I’m about to head off.”

“Okay, mum, see you,” Rose smiled tightly and her mother left. 

“I didn't’ choose to get stuck here, Harry.  I really didn’t, and I think it’s stupid of you to take a away my job because of something I couldn’t control.  You’re the one that didn’t want to provide a plane all the way to the city  _ I was supposed to be in!”   _ After a couple minutes of silence, he said, “Oh, yes, Harry, you call me when you calm down. I’ll talk to you then.”

There was a moment of silence, presumably John hanging up, before he came downstairs, hair perfectly coiffed and in a suit, but wearing Converse.

“Converses?” She asked him, an eyebrow arched, as he neared the bottom of the stairs. 

The look on his face that had been stewing with anger turned into sheepish humor. “Um, couldn’t find my dress shoes, I suppose I forgot to pack them.” He looked at her up and down.  “You look lovely.”  
“Thank you,” She said, tugging her coat down and handing him his.  “here, “ she said, “let’s wait outside.”

He offered his arm to her and she took it, smiling up at him.  They were barely outside for two minutes when Mickey and Martha approached, arm in arm.  Rose waved happily at her friends and the four of them walked over together, the girls letting go of the men to link arms with each other.  John shoved his hands in his pockets, not knowing what else to do with his hands now that Rose wasn’t hanging onto him.  

“Your car’s ready, boss,” Mickey said, jarring him from his thoughts, “Just thought that I’d let you know.”

He looked over at the other man, nodding. “Um… Thank you,” he said, looking back to Rose, “But I think I’ll stay till the party’s over.”

The party was just starting when they got there, the band queuing up and getting everyone excited. 

“Do you want to dance?” Rose asked as she took off her coat, throwing it on a chair at one of the round tables in the huge barn.  John settled his coat next to her, in the hopes that he could sit by her when the food opened up to everyone.  

“Maybe later,” He said, “Not much of a dancer, myself.”

Her confidence faltered, and she looked down at herself, as though there might be something wrong with her appearance to make him say no.  John almost scoffed. He couldn’t find anything wrong with her, as far as he was concerned, she was very near perfect. 

About three dances in, though, watching her swing around with other blokes came to be near too much, and he approached her on the dance floor. 

“Would you still like that dance?” He shouted over the music.

She nodded and took one of his hands in hers.  “I would, Mr. Smith.”

She pulled him into the dance effortlessly, and he tripped over his feet a couple times before stumbling into it, smoothing out and falling into step with her.  Her skirt, big and fluffy as it was, stroked over his legs and floated effortlessly through the air.  He twirled her several times just to watch it go around her slim waist.  It was mesmerizing, in a way, almost hypnotic.  

“You’re a very good dancer.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” she winked at him, twirling back into his arms.  
“I suppose,” he said, “I would like to, though.”  
“Then go on,” she said,  playfully as she settled both hands on his shoulders.  The music started to grow soft and slow and the first slow song of the night played.  The band was encouraging people to pair up, so it was quite lucky that John was already holding Rose, which was all he wanted, really.

“I- Will you tell me about your books?” He asked, “Please?”

She smiled. “You really are harping on that.”

“I really just want to know,” he said, laughing a little as he dared to draw her closer. 

“Hm,” She said, threading the fingers of one hand through the hair on at the nape of his neck.  “I suppose since you’ve been so patient, I can tell you,” she pulled his face down next to hers, whispering in his ear, “I write science fiction novels.”

“You what?” he pulled back and looked her in the eye, surprised.  “You do?”

She nodded, grinning. “I have copies in the house, I’m surprised you didn’t go snooping.”

“Wait,” he said softly, “I did go snooping.  Are you saying that-?”

“‘The Falls of Women Wept’ is my novel,” Rose grinned, “And so is ‘Ancient Boeshane’” she had a very proud look on her face and John laughed. 

“Why use a pen name?”

“Bad Wolf is everything I wish to be,” Rose said, shrugging a shoulder.  “Plus, I hate attention.”

‘No you don’t,” he said, squeezing her sides.

“Only from the right people,” she said, bringing one hand to cup his cheek. “I know what we said, John, but i can’t help thinking that it doesn’t have to end here.  You could stay a couple more days, if you wanted, and… I just see something here.”

He shook his head, “Rose, I-”

“Tell me you don’t feel it, and I’ll leave you alone,” she said, her voice quavering.  “But I wish-”

“I feel it,” he said, his voice gentle. “I’m just afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of you.”

‘Why?” She asked, startled.

“Because you’re lovely,’ he said, “And you make me  _ think  _ about stuff I never thought I’d have to think about. It’s remarkable, really.”

“I want to keep making you think,” she said, “I want you to stay, I want to come with you.  I want-”

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.  “It’s not practical, Rose.  It’s not.”

Rose smiled a little.  “I know,” She said, “And I’m not saying we do it all right now.  All I know is that I don’t want to lose you after you leave tonight.  I don’t want to never see you again.”

“Same here,” he said softly, feeling, for possibly the first time in his life, like she had made him run out of words. “But how can we-”

“I hear phones exist,” She teased, “So do emails, and video chats,” she pulled back to look him full on.  “We could… Try.”

He hadn’t really thought about it.  He’d thought he’d leave and have to try and forget all about her, but he was finding that it was much, much harder than that.  He nodded slowly.  “We can try,” he acknowledged. “I would like us to try.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, as he swayed them back and forth.  He kissed the side of her head and shifted as close to her as he could get, not wanting them to be separate for another moment.  

There was a moment when Rose didn’t know what to say or do, so instead she pulled back and whispered, “let’s go outside for a minute.”

He couldn’t get her outside fast enough, knowing what she wanted. She led him to the side of the barn and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss that Adam couldn’t interrupt, that  _ no one  _ could interrupt.

The moments were long, and slow, because John was afraid to deepen it, but after a few seconds he dared to, opening his mouth over hers. She let him in as his arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her against him. 

They kissed for what felt like hours, the chill no longer fighting their bones as they warmed each other.  Rose had never felt anything quite so all encompassing, and she was certain that she’d never been kissed like this before.  His kisses grew hungry and he turned her towards the barn, pressing her up against it so he could get even closer to her.  She let him, noting the shake in his hands as he touched her. 

“Nervous?” She asked when she broke away for air, the frost in her breath touching his mouth. 

“You have no idea.”

“Been awhile?”  
“Again, you have _no_ idea.”  
She laughed and kissed him again, letting him pull away after several moments so that he could have full reign over her neck, kissing and sucking, but not enough to leave marks, since her mother was inside. 

He pulled back after a while, panting heavily. “I don't’ think I really told you how beautiful you look.”

“You did.”

“Then I’ll say it again,” he said, touching her cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

She pressed a short kiss to his lips.  “Let’s go dance.  You don’t have to leave just yet.”  She took him by the hand, dragging him back inside to dance at least ten more numbers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! I won't be posting until the new year to give myself a couple days of downtime, but two new stories will be coming to you! Happy Christmas to you all, I hope you had an excellent day!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The danced for a long time, ate together, right next to each other, with John’s hand on her leg.  It was exhilarating, to have him touching her, and she had a feeling that things would be happening between them, good things.  This was something that could last, if they were careful, if they went slow.  She knew that   And she had a feeling it might be worth it.  

She didn’t dance with him all night, though.  She danced with Martha and Adam, spoke to Wilf and danced with him as well, and John watched from where he sat, watching how the people in the town adored her.  She didn’t belong to him, he knew that, they weren’t even dating.  But it was nice, to know that she’d be walking with him to Mickey’s shop.  And he was still going home.  But he would miss her, and he would call her as soon as he could. 

Which, of course, reminded him that he didn’t have her phone number.  He jolted at that, and when she sat down next to him again, he reached over and touched her arm. “Would you give me your phone number?” He asked softly.

She reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled her mobile out before handing it to him, grinning.  “Go ahead, Mr. Smith.  It’s all yours.”

He put his number in her phone and put hers in his, smiling when he handed it back to her. “Okay,” he said, grinning.  “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you,”  _ She smiled.  “Now, are we going to dance till midnight, or am I going to have to dance by myself again?”

He stood and offered her his hand. “I would never make a lovely lady dance alone.”

“Oi, there are plenty of girls here you haven’t danced with yet,” she teased as she took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.  

He shook his head. “Don’t wanna dance with them. You know?”

She nodded. “Think I do.”

He swept her onto the floor again, and she spun as much as possible so she could look at her skirt twirling like something out of  _ White Christmas. _

The night ended, as all nights do, but no one was done dancing, and John still held Rose against his chest and Mickey held Martha and Jackie held the thirtieth man that she had danced with that night.  

The band wrapped up, and Rose felt so warm and happy that she knew this was exactly what Christmas was all about.  Mickey tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, looking at him expectantly.

“Sorry, Rose, but we’ve got to get John’s car if he has any hope of getting home before another storm hits.”

John rubbed his hand over Rose’s back and released her.  “Well, we’d best get going then, it’s midnight.”

Martha came with them, and the four of them walked there together, where John’s bags had been placed beforehand.  The rental car was front and center in the shop, and John felt a bit melancholy at seeing it.

“Well,” he said, “I’ll get my GPS set up and then I’ll be on my way.”

Mickey shook John’s hand.  “We’ll hope to see you back in Tardis sometime again.”

“I should like to come back. You lot should come back to London, if I haven’t lost my job.  I’ll be calling my boss on my way home, believe me.”

Rose winced. “I hope you won’t be in too much trouble, John, it’s not like any of this was your fault.”

He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. “I know it wasn’t, but he’s a bit stupid.  I’ll figure it out though,” he said. “Don’t you worry about me.”

“Well, we’re helping tear down the party,” Martha said. “We’d better get going.”

Hugs were exchanged, and Mickey and Martha left, Mickey leaving the key to the shop with Rose so she could lock up when they were done.  John turned to Rose after glancing around the garage for a moment.  “I’m… Sorrier to leave than I would’ve thought,” he admitted.  

She laughed, crossing her arms over her chest.  “I’m sorrier to see you leave than I would’ve thought.”

He reached up and cupped her cheek.  “I’ll call,” he said, “I promise I will, and I’ll try to visit, and-”

“Maybe I’ll visit you,” She grinned, “I want to travel again.”

He grinned, “Then I’ll send you my address.”

“Please do.”

He leaned down and kissed her.  “Goodbye, Rose.”

“Bye, John.”

They grinned stupidly at each other for a few moments before kissing again. This time she let her arms wrap around his neck and she held him tight for a few moments.  When she pulled back, she slipped a wrapped box into his hand. “Merry Christmas.”

She bid him goodbye as he stammered out that he felt guilty for not getting her something.  She hushed him and shook her head.  “It’s a little something for you.  Bring me something the next time you visit.”

He got into the car before he did something stupid, like ask her to come with him, and she left, opening the garage door on her way out.  He laid the box on his passenger side, deciding to open it at the airport. He pulled slowly out of the garage, and rolled down the window.  “I’ll see you later.”

She grinned, her hands fisting in her dress. “Not if I see you first.”

It wasn’t like the romantic Christmas where she would hop in the car and drive with him to the airport, and lead a new life with him in London.  She couldn't.  She had a life here, and would plan to live it the same way.  She waved at his car until he was out of sight, leaving Tardis far behind. She felt sad, of course, but she also felt peace sweep over her.  She would see him again.

********

John opened the present as soon as he got home, and found that it was Rose’s own copies of her novels.  She’d signed the inside of the first one, “ _ to my dear John, should you never wonder about me again.”  _

As it was, John didn’t lose his job, but he did quit it.  Rose was right, he should do what he loved.  He got a job at the local Uni, and Rose mentioned that she was proud of him for doing so.was a year before they saw each other again, and John realized that it was because when Rose said she was taking things slow, she meant it.  She called and texted, and whenever he got to video call her his heart pounded hard in his chest. 

“Will you be home?” He asked one night in late November, as they chatted on the phone.  “Over Christmas?”

Rose hummed into the phone. “Um, yes, but I’m leaving on New Year’s.”

“Where are you going?”

“Not sure,” she admitted, her voice happy, “Going traveling.  Thought I might ask you to go with me, seeing as your classes won’t start up again for awhile.”

She was right, of course, and he found his mouth hanging open.  ‘Really?” he asked after a moment.

She laughed, a bright, tinkling sound that he missed greatly.  “Yes, really. Figure we know each other well enough by now, yeah, that it’s not considered running away from my problems or anything.”  
“I wouldn’t think that you were.”

“Yeah, well I would,” She said, and he could hear her moving around. “I’ll be here for Christmas, yeah, but after that, the world is my oyster.  Or so they say.  I wouldn’t know, I'm allergic to seafood.”

John laughed.  “Well, if that’s the case, how would you feel if I brought my sister and her kids up?  Her husband has to be away for work on Christmas and I can actually be stress free during Christmas this year.”

“Hm,” she pretended to consider it. “Will you be offended if I wear the same dress as I did last year?”

He blinked. Somehow that wasn’t the question that he had been anticipating from her.  “I would be  _ delighted  _ if you wore the same dress as you were last year, you looked beautiful.”

“Glad you think so.  Yeah, bring ‘em.”

And so he did bring his sister and her twins, and they all danced in the barn.  Rose wore the same dress but this time her hair was up in a twist.  When she heard the sound of unfamiliar voices, she turned around, her eyes locking on him, and she grinned.  She barely restrained herself from running to him and he swept her up into his arms, hugging her tightly.  She squealed into his neck and pulled back after just a few moments to cup his cheeks.

“Ooh, look at you!” She said happily, “You look so much happier.”

“I am,” he promised, squeezing her waist before turning to the redhead next to him.  “This is my sister Donna, and her twins.”

Rose spoke to them, squatting down, her red skirt fanning around her so that she could bend down and talk to them.  

“John, why don’t you take the kids to get some snacks, I wanna talk to your little girlfriend here.”  Donna said, though she was smiling. 

Rose stood and John nodded, blustering a bit as he herded the children towards the drinks and food, being stopped by the locals who remembered him as he went. 

“Thanks for letting John bring us,” Donna smiled at Rose.  “It’s been a long time since we’ve been on a vacation.”  
Rose beamed. “I’m honored that he asked to bring you, Donna.  He thinks so highly of you.”

“Well, he must.” Donna preened.  

“Shall we sit?” Rose asked, and she led them to a table that she had saved for them, and her mother as well.  “I’m happy your flight went well, the kids seem to have plenty of energy.”

Donna settled her hand over Rose’s.  “He’s in love with you.”

Rose blinked. “What?”

“He is,” Donna grinned, “he talks about you  _ all the time.   _ Loves you to death.”

John saved her then, asking her to dance, and Rose was blushing so hard, that by the time he swept her up, she was brimming with relief.  

“You are  _ very  _ pink,” John said as she swept her into the dance.  

“Your sister was getting ready for an interrogation, I think,” She laughed.  

He smiled fondly. “I expected nothing less,” he confessed. “She’s very protective of me.”

“Mm,” She laid her head on his chest, just happy to be near him. She wasn’t expecting seeing him again to be such a whirlwind.  “I missed you.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I missed you too.”

“So, do you think you’ll come with me?” She asked, “When I leave on New Year’s.  You could stay here a couple days, till then.”

She lifted her head to look into his eyes.  He smiled happily at her, and nodded slowly.  “You know, I think a holiday with you would be the best way to get reacquainted again.”

“Even if I annoy you?”  
“Especially if you annoy me,’ he squeezed her waist and kissed her forehead.  “So you’re moving out?” 

“I suppose, “Rose said, “Might come back to regroup but I’d like to get out of here, you know?”

“Well… John looked over her head.  “I suppose if you liked hanging around me enough, you could… Come home with me?  We’d come back here for Christmas, of course.”

She smiled, her eyes shining with emotion. “Of course,” she laughed, “And I suppose, If I don’t hate our holiday, I’d love to come and live with you.”

John realized then, the true value of taking it slow.  He beamed at her and kissed her on the mouth for the first time since arriving. She held onto the nape of his neck and kissed him back, almost a bit too eagerly for public.  Since the last time they’d seen each other, they’d learned so much about each other, and gotten so much closer that Rose thought of him as her best friend.  She pulled back from the kiss and looked up at him dreamily. “Dance with me all night?”

He grinned, as Donna and the twins came onto the dance floor and danced together.  “As long as you like,” he promised.

And after that, their travels never stopped.


End file.
